


Tall Enough

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Poly Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Unfortunately your boyfriend's boyfriend is also aware of your existence.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Tall Enough

This whole situation was so odd to him. He was already struggling with comprehending that he had one person he loved. Ashe was a wonderful man, who loved him despite his heritage. But what made it all the odder, was that Ashe also loved another man, who was also in a relationship with another man. Dedue was not jealous, as it did provide some level of comfort. Even if he couldn’t be there for him all of the time, there could be someone else to take his place. 

The thing that struck Dedue as odd, was that the other two were nobles from birth. They were from the empire, but there was still the reputation that would follow Dedue until the day he died. All of Fodlen knew of what had happened to his people. Accusations of regicide weren’t ones that disappeared over borders. 

And it certainly became obvious as Ashe’s other boyfriend, Caspar stared him down. Normally, Caspar was a man of many words and poor impulse control. Yet here he stood, as if he were analysing him. It was uncomfortable, but not the first time. Dedue knew this would also not be the last time something like this happened. 

Dedue stood there quietly. He would not initiate conversation. He was never great at it anyways. Everything that there was to be said, he had already said at some point. He knew that repeating himself often meant nothing. If Caspar had something to work out, then Dedue would let him. 

Suspicion was uncommon. Though oddly enough, this made him feel more uneasy. Perhaps because of the effects that a rift like this could cause in their relationship. He couldn’t say that the two of them were in a relationship, but he was Ashe’s other boyfriend. Dedue wanted to at least keep thinks amicable between them for Ashe’s sake. 

“You’re taller than Linhardt, right?” It was certainly an odd question. He was the tallest person in their year. 

“Yes?” This was leading somewhere, and Dedue had no idea where this was leading. Perhaps there was something the three of them could reach? Caspar also had a reputation for getting in fights, so maybe it was leading up to a fight? 

“So that means you can reach things that are on high shelves without getting yelled at for standing on chairs or counters, right?” 

“What do you need me to grab.” There was a lot of beating around the bush. He had already said that he was tall, there was no need to further ask about it. 

“Linhardt has one of my textbooks on the shelf in his room and I can’t get it down. Linhardt kicked me and Ashe out because we fell backwards onto his bed when we were trying to get it.” 

“Why would it matter than you fell onto his bed?” 

“Well he was asleep in his bed when we fell. I was on Ashe’s shoulders.” That made sense. He couldn’t imagine anyone being in a great mood if they were woken up by having someone fall on them. 

“I can go get it for you then.” Still seemed odd that Linhardt had his textbook. Perhaps he left it there when they were studying and Linhardt accidentally mixed it in with his own. 

Caspar ran to Linhardt’s room, and Dedue followed after. He could see Caspar stopping himself from barging in. It was nice to see that he wasn’t completely dictated by impulse. Dedue would knock on the door. 

“Linhardt, may I come in and retrieve Caspar’s book?” He raised his voice so he didn’t need to open the door. 

“The door is unlocked.” Linhardt said, barely audible through the door. Dedue entered, but Caspar stayed in the doorway. 

The book was easy to find. It was the only one on the highest shelf, and even he needed to stretch to get it. This was definitely intentionally put on there. 

“Why was it all the way up there?” He understood that he was trying to sleep, but it was the middle of the day. 

“I dunno! He put it all the way up there! Probably to show off how much taller he was than me!” Caspar yelled into the room. The mound of blankets stirred. 

“If I say yes, will you let me go back to sleep?” 

“What do you mean if, you were the one that put it up there.” With hair sticking out in almost every direction, Linhardt emerged from his blankets. His gaze fixed on Caspar. 

“That’s odd, because I remember you taking your textbook last week and saying “If I was short could I put my textbook on the top shelf?” and then you threw it up there. And you took more than one try.” The gaze turned into a glare. Caspar chuckled nervously. 

“Actually I do kinda remember that now.” 

“Do you remember me telling you that you still needed that, and that I wasn’t going to get it for you? And that you said you were going to get it without the help of a tall person?” Linhardt’s expression turned smug, as Caspar’s soured. 

“Dammit!” So was he not supposed to have gotten it for him? He was unsure where this left him. 

“Thank you, Dedue. If it wasn’t you who grabbed it, he would’ve no doubt tried to fit a wyvern into my room.” There was a beat before his smug look turned back into a glare. “Do not bring a wyvern into my room.”

“Dedue you gotta help me get a wyvern in here.”

A few months prior, Dedue knew little about the Black Eagle. Despite Ashe entering in a relationship with Caspar, Dedue hadn’t learned much about him. Ashe was smart enough to take care of himself, and he could be trusted to share his problems with him if he had any. Dedue had planned to keep a neutral approach towards the other parties. Unfortunately it seemed as though he was going to have to learn in order to adapt. 

“I will not.”


End file.
